


Ticklish

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, another low budget amateur porno from me, your honor Antonios a freak bitch here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Marcus learns that Antonio's beard doesn't just look good, it feels good too.
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> writing this really late at night bc I saw a very nice close up photo of Antonio and it made me realize that nobody appreciates his facial hair enough. granted nobody appreciates Antonio in general enough :o(
> 
> but anyways here's some more banana split sexy time in which Marcus appreciates his facial hair hehe 😳

Marcus barely had time to think before Antonio was pulling him into a deep kiss once the door was closed behind them. He let his eyes fall shut and reached up to pull Antonio's hair out of its ponytail, tangling his fingers into the silky strands as Antonio parted his lips and backed Marcus up against the door. The Swede could already feel his blood running south; the rare occurrences of Antonio taking charge always got him excited beyond belief.

"What's gotten into you, babydoll? Not that I'm complaining," Marcus purred once they parted, cupping Antonio's cheek in one hand and playing with his hair with the other. Antonio looked at him with a heated gaze and began messing with Marcus' belt, pressing his body flush against his to keep him backed against the door.

"Maybe I just want to appreciate my man for a bit," Antonio whined. He undid the button of Marcus' jeans and pressed their lips together in another heated kiss.

Marcus pulled slightly on his hair and moaned into his mouth when he felt Antonio snake his hand down the front of his pants. It dawned on him that anyone walking past Antonio's hotel room probably would have been able to hear his breathy moans as Antonio fondled him through his boxers, so Marcus hoped that either nobody would come down the hallway or any passersby would have headphones in.

Letting go of Antonio's hair, Marcus instead clung to his shoulders, clutching the material of the Italian's shirt. Antonio put his free hand on Marcus' waist and teasingly pushed the side of Marcus' shirt up to trail his fingers along his sensitive skin.

By the time Antonio pulled away from his lips, Marcus was out of breath and shuddered at the feeling of Antonio squeezing his hardening dick. He could feel Antonio's erection similarly pressing against his thigh, and he reached down to begin undoing his boyfriend's pants in return only for Antonio to shush him and push his hand away.

"Ah, let me take care of you," Antonio whispered in his ear. Marcus bit his lip and blushed, having no objections to that.

Antonio tilted his head and began to press hot kisses onto Marcus' neck, starting underneath his jaw. Marcus gasped and tipped his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering. The feeling of Antonio's soft lips on his skin was familiar and well-loved, something that was comfortingly intimate yet never got old to him, and the feeling of his beard against his neck was something that Marcus always anticipated and yet could never stop himself from giggling over.

It was ticklish in the most delightful way possible, making Marcus’ lips curl into a smile as he moaned. Antonio’s soft facial hair brushed against the Swede’s neck with every kiss he left, trailing his lips down to suck at his collarbone.

Antonio left one last delicate kiss to the neckline of Marcus’ shirt and took Marcus’ hand, leading him over to the bed and pulling him up onto it. He tugged Marcus’ shirt off before doing the same to his own, tossing the clothes onto the ground.

“Lay on your back,” Antonio urged him.

Marcus didn’t hesitate to comply, laying with his head resting on the pillows and looking down to see Antonio hungrily looking over his body.

“Come here, little lamb,” Marcus murmured with a wink.

He reached out for Antonio and Antonio gladly leaned over Marcus, kissing him deeply and possessively, like he wanted to claim Marcus as his and his only. Marcus fisted a hand into Antonio’s hair again as Antonio slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Antonio pressed his knee against Marcus’ crotch, eliciting a groan from Marcus and also driving him to desperation. The skin to skin contact was something Marcus enjoyed. Antonio was warm against him and there was something about his bare chest against Marcus' that was good for his soul. 

When they parted, Antonio sat back on his heels, crouched between Marcus' legs and gently pushing his thighs further apart. Marcus lay there helplessly, fully enjoying letting Antonio do all the work. Antonio pulled Marcus' already undone pants off and made quick work of undoing his own jeans, the simple notch of his belt being frustratingly difficult to get undone in their hazy lust.

Marcus licked his lips as Antonio worked his jeans off. The Swede glanced down at the bulge in his underwear, vaguely aware that his cock was leaking in anticipation and dampening the fabric. He shifted his hips and began to feel impatient as Antonio took off his own underwear, teasingly leaving Marcus' on and kneeling between his thighs again once he was fully undressed.

"Tonio, as much as I love looking at your naked body, I'm gonna need you to do something to me before I come embarrassingly early," Marcus pleaded after a few seconds of Antonio mindlessly stroking his legs.

"Mhm, your legs are so muscular. Must be all that cycling you do," Antonio commented, nodding approvingly as he ran his fingers over the muscles in Marcus' calves and trailing his hands up to rest on his inner thighs. He seemed like he was going to keep ignoring what Marcus had said until he curiously placed a hand over his clothed cock, making Marcus shiver and push his hips up in search of more of the much needed friction.

"I wanna feel that beard between my legs, Tonio," Marcus breathed out, stretching his arms out over his head and gripping the pillows to try and keep his restraint.

That was all it took for Antonio to smile sweetly up at him through long lashes and swiftly pull Marcus' boxers off. The cool air against his erection was a bit shocking at first, but Marcus' senses were quickly flooded by Antonio gripping his dick and delicately wrapping his lips around the wet tip. 

Marcus gasped and looked up at the ceiling when Antonio gave kittenish licks to the head, running his tongue over the slit and his long hair framing his face perfectly. The hotness of his mouth was tempting to Marcus, who forced himself to look down at Antonio again when the Italian began to slowly take him further into his warm mouth.

His full lips, his wet tongue, and the small noises Antonio was making were the only things Marcus could think about, until Antonio took the length of his cock completely into his mouth and his nose was pressed against Marcus' stomach. 

"Oh my god, baby, you're so fucking good," Marcus mindlessly babbled when he felt Antonio's soft facial hair brush against his inner thighs. 

Antonio didn't move at first, testing Marcus' patience and also to let himself get used to having a mouthful. The Italian made eye contact with Marcus as he hollowed his cheeks and slowly began to move his head, his tongue running along the underside of his dick and occasionally stopping to lick at his tip again.

Marcus cried out and gripped the pillows with such force that he knew his hands would feel sore later. Antonio's stubble grazing against his thighs as he sucked him off was almost as good as the sensation of his mouth wrapped around his cock, and Marcus couldn't help but press his legs a little closer together to feel it better. 

He knew Antonio's beard looked good and certainly felt good when Antonio kissed him, but he was learning for the first time that it was absolutely incredible to feel between his legs. Any of their previous endeavors in taking each other in their mouths had always gone with Marcus standing up and Antonio on his knees, never before with Marcus on his back and Antonio's facial hair tickling his inner thighs.

Marcus was entirely lost in pleasure at the feeling of it on his thighs while Antonio expertly took his dick in and out of his mouth. The two of them moaned, with Marcus loudly panting and making noise with each movement of Antonio's head and Antonio quietly humming around his cock. Marcus could tell he wasn't going to last much longer with the pleasure from Antonio's talented mouth and soft beard almost being too much for him to handle.

Antonio took Marcus fully into his mouth and nuzzled his nose against the Swede's stomach when Marcus came with a shudder and a loud groan, cursing in his native tongue and arching his back off the bed. Swallowing easily, Antonio pulled off of Marcus with a slick pop, his lips shiny with spit and precome.

"Your beard is so hot," Marcus purred, sitting up shakily and pulling Antonio into his arms, "feels so good between my legs." Antonio blushed and smiled, leaning into Marcus' touch as Marcus tangled a hand into his hair.

Marcus mouthed at Antonio's cheek and reached down to wrap a hand around his lover's hard dick, which had been neglected for long enough. Antonio let out a squeak and his his face in Marcus' neck, eagerly pushing his hips upward as Marcus stroked him quickly. It didn't take long for Antonio to finish into Marcus' hand, and the both of them were thoroughly spent afterwards.

"I don't think I'll be shaving for a while," Antonio laughed as the two of them snuggled under the sheets together.

"Oh please don't," Marcus flirted. He loved every aspect of Antonio, and he now had a newfound appreciation for the Italian's soft, well kept beard.

**Author's Note:**

> Antonio's facial hair looks very soft thank you ❤️
> 
> as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon 🙈🙈


End file.
